Twilight: Naomi Healy
by Haddopa
Summary: Naomi Healy is your mostly normal 15 year old. But things will change when she moves to Forks. OC/Seth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

My name is Naomi Healy. It was my 15th birthday on 11th of June. I don't really look my age; I have short brown wavy and bright blue eyes. I live in Seattle with my parents, Tony and Anna. My Dad is abusive to both my mother and I. I have never had a boyfriend nor have I been kissed. I'm not a popular cheer leader at school; most people don't even know my name. I only have 2 really friends, Cameron and August. Also if everything goes to plain mom and I will be out of here in a week. She is going to leave dad and then we are going to go live near Strawberry Bay. I think it's called Forks but I'm not really sure. I don't really want to go but it's better than staying here. Anyway I got to focus on Maths.

*Bell rings*

Time to walk home I guess.

'See you later Naomi, by the way love what you are wearing today.'

'Bye August.'

August has to be 1 of the nicest people I have ever met. She is always smiling and laughing. I wish I didn't have to leave her. I am a little excited about moving to a different place, being a different person and meeting new people. It sounds cool. I also love the way that she always likes what I am wearing. Today it's my normal pink collared shirt, denim shorts, black doc martens, my ordinary brown shoulder strap bag and brown rimmed glasses.

I'm just about to walk through the gate only to see that Dad's car was in the drive way.

He came back from work early. This could change everything what if Mom doesn't want to go anymore. Please just say she is alright.

When I walk into the house Dad is laying on the couch in his underwear. Mom is dressed with both of her good suit cases at her side.

'Mom what's going on? Are we leaving now?'

'Yes, there are your suit cases on your bed and we need to go in 2 hours max. That's when they will run out.'

'What will run out?'

'Nothing just can you please pack your things.'

'Yes Mom.'

I don't know what she is talking about but I do as I am told and pack everything in my wardrobe. There isn't much but a couple of heavy jackets and woollen jumps but I guess I can get something's when we get there.

I'm packed in 20 minutes, by that time Mom is already in the car. It's a 10 minute drive to the Seattle Airport and I don't know how long it will take us to get to Forks but I'm hoping that Dad won't find us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Its early Sunday morning when the plane lands in Forks. Mom didn't sleep a wink on the plane; she just stared into space the whole time. What must be going through her head? What did Dad do to her before I came home? I didn't ask I didn't really want to know. He had done horrible things to her in the past and Mom never wanted to talk about it with me. She would ring up Grandma and cry on the phone for hours with her, Grandma would always tell her that she need to leave Dad and I thought the same. Now that we were gone I really hope that things could change, that Mom would be able to live out her future.

Mom must have really gotten some money from working at the police station. When we leave the Air Port Mom and I get on the first bus that we see. It takes us into the town centre were we pass petrol stations, hair salons, a dinar and an op shop.

'Where are we getting off?'

'At the car dealers.'

So Mom is going to pay a car.

'Then what are we going to do?'

'Move into our new house.'

I have never moved house before. Dad always liked the house we were in and my school was only walking distance from home. Mom would have loved to move around, change house, change life style.

When we arrived at the car dealers Mom talked to the owner for a while well I sat on our suit cases. In the end they worked out a deal and Mom put all the cases in the back seat.

'How much did it cost?'

'Not much but I don't think we will be going shopping any time soon.'

'What about the house and furniture?'

'The house has been furnished and I have owned the house for 7 years now. When you were younger I was going to leave him but my Mother talked me out of it and said things would change.'

'But they never did.'

'No it didn't but your Grandma blamed herself too much for it so we don't talk about it. Okay.'

'Yes Mom.'

The car ride to our new house was quite. I kept thinking about what Mom went through to keep both of us safe. She was my true hero and I would do anything to help make her life easier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The house is better than anything I have ever seen. I can't believe that Mom had never told me about it before. Everything looks so modern; white walls, black and white tables with chairs, glass stair case and a plasma TV in the living room. The only thing that looks out of place is a bright red soffer in the middle of the room and our brown suit cases.

'So what do you think?'

'Mom this is amazing. I can't believe this. We are really going to live in this gorgeous place, just you and I?'

'I thought you would like it. Wait to you see your bedroom. It was for when you were younger but I think the colours will still work.'

Mom is so happy; her face is lit like the sun. I wish we had moved sooner.

I walk up the stairs to the 2nd door to the right. The door is coloured white like the rest of the house but when I open the door it's nothing like I expected, it's more. All the walls are a bright coloured orange, the sheets on my bed are green, the pillows are stripy, the curtains are dotty but all the colours seem to match.

'Mom it's beautiful. Thank you so much.'

I ran to the door way where she is standing and hold her in a tight embrace.

'I love you, Naomi.'

'I love you more, Mom.'

We stand in the doorway for about 5 minutes. We are both crying when Mom final lets me go.

'You should unpack; you have your first day of school tomorrow.'

'Okay.'

I unpack all my clothies and put them into the wardrobe. When I finish I stand in the middle of the room thinking about what I am going to do next.

'Mom can I help you with anything?'

'Yes please, could you duck down to the store and buy some milk.'

'Sure Mom I think I saw it on our way in.'

'Okay see you soon.'

'Bye.'

I grab my brown shoulder bag and head out the door.

Maybe I will meet some kids or something.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I walk into the grocery store on the main street. Some small kids are walking up and down the lolly isle, old ladies are talking in the dairy section and the casher boy is waiting patiently at the register.

'Are you new here?'

'Yes…'

The boy is talking to me.

'Well you may need to move away from the door.'

I move from the door and walk over to him. He is tall, brown hair, brown eyes that are covered by black rimmed glass and he is way too tanned for a place like Forks.

'Oh… sorry.'

'Nah that's okay. What's your name, cutie?'

My cheeks went bright red from embarrassment.

'Naomi.'

'Well than Naomi, how old are you and what high school will you attend?'

I don't even know his name and he is asking me all types of different questions.

'I'm 15 and I will start at Forks High tomorrow. What is your name?'

'Okay then you didn't read the badge?'

Why didn't I think of that? He must be wearing a name badge he works here. I check and it reads 'Marcus'.

'So then Marcus will I be seeing you about school?'

'I think you will.'

I leave him alone for a moment so that I can grab some milk. When I come back he is still waiting for someone to use his register.

'Back all ready beautiful.'

Must be the charmer.

'Yes, I was just here for some milk.'

'Well I hope that we have some classes together.'

'Me too.'

I leave the supermarket hoping that I have made a friend and not an enemy but looking like that he must have some girl after him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

First day of school; I am wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt, orange skirt and old Japanese school shoes. Oh and of course my brown rimmed glasses and brown shoulder bag. I didn't see Marcus on my way in but I'll take it as a good thing.

Forks High School is larger than I thought it would be. Teens are crowded around cars and doorways, talking, texting and kissing; everything that normal teens do.

'Hey Naomi, over here.'

Marcus is hanging around with 3 blonde haired girls. They all smile tightly when I walk past.

'Hello Marcus, how was the rest of your shift?'

'Good thanks, did you like the milk?'

'Yes… yes I did.'

Now we are just playing off each other. The girls' faces seem to get harder and harder the more Marcus and I talk.

*Bell rings*

'Well Marcus I must leave you I have to find out where I'm going.'

'I can help you?'

When I turn around I don't find another boy wanting to meet me but this time a red haired girl.

'Hi, I'm Carter you must be Naomi we have English together. Would you like help finding your first class?'

'Yes please that sounds great.'

We both walk to English class sharing out information. Carter has a small sister and lives 3 houses down from mine. She likes sport, especially hockey and is one of those sport type girls.

English class is boring like always and for no reason kids where just staring at me. Lunch was no better; it feels like everyone in the room is staring right at me. I guess nothing really happens in this school and a new student is kind of rare.

'Carter how many students transfer here?'

'Well I think the last one was some chick called Bella or something. She married on of the Cullen's but other than that they are very rare.'

'Okay.'

When school finishes I wait for Mom at the gate. She roles up in a police car, looks like she got the job.

'Hey Gnomes, let's go out for dinner. Just you and I, how does that sound?'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

We arrive at the dinar around 6 o'clock.

'Hey Charlie, do you think we could seat with you?'

'Yeah sure.'

Mom starts walking towards a booth where another cop is siting. Charlie has brown hair and a brown moustache; he is wearing a cop uniform and is eating stack with chips.

'How was your first day on the job?'

'Good, better then where I use to work.'

'This your girl?'

'Yeah, Charlie meet Naomi; Naomi this is my boss Charlie.'

'Hello'

'She looks a little like my Bella.'

Is that the same Bella that Carter was talking about?

'I heard her name at school today, something about her marring a Cullen… I don't know'

'Yes, that's right Edward is his name. Doctor Cullen is the main Doctor down at the hospital. He and his wife have 6 children together. All adopted tho.'

I like Charlie he is nice and to the point. It's people like him that Mom needs around.

'So, Charlie do you know any beaches around here. Gnomes really likes surfing.'

'Yeah, there is one. My friend Billy Black lives down there; well him and his son Jacob. Nice people down there.'

That's all I hear of the conversation. I love surfing; it's the only sport I'm good at. Now I know there is a beach down there maybe one day Mom will let me go down and check it out.

I order fish and chips as Mom and Charlie talk about work and all different things. Mom and I leave and head back home.

'So what did you think about Charlie?'

'Yeah, his nice. Very to the point; I like him.'

A smile lights up Mom's face as we walk inside. I head up to bed to get changed.

I jump into my pyjamas and tuck myself into bed. Mom walks in and kisses me on the forehead.

'Mom, don't please.'

She leaves and for the rest of the night I dream about the waves, surf and the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

School goes by in a daze; Tuesday turns to Wednesday. Wednesday turns to Thursday and before I know it. It's Saturday.

'Mom what are your plains for today?'

'Nothing much, just going into work. What about you?'

'I was hoping that you could drive down to the beach. You know the one Charlie was talking about.'

'Sounds good, what time do you want to go?'

'Could you take me now?'

'Yeah sure just let me get changed.'

Mom gets changed well I pack me brown shoulder bag. I'm wearing my coral bikini underneath my brown cargo shorts and white tank top.

'Ready to go, kiddo?'

'Mom, don't call me that. But yes I'm ready.'

Mom opens the car door for me and I slide in. Mom starts the car and then we are off. The road to the beach is slow but peaceful. Trees of forests stand around us, birds fly through the air and animals scatter away from the road. Every now and again we see the opening of a drive way and talk about what types of people live out here.

The beach is beautiful; the deep blue sea and soft yellow beach.

'I'll pick you up later.'

'Okay Mom see you then.'

I walk to that water and stand in the waves. It's peaceful here; the only other people are a small group of boys playing football together.

I'm walking towards the far end of the shore; nothing much is in front of me but a cliff and a couple of trees.

'Beautiful isn't it…?'

Turning around I see a boy around my age. When he sees my face his whole body starts to shake.

'Ar-Are you okay?'

'Jed!'

What's happening to him; he is shaking like nothing I have ever seen. His friends, Jed I think one of them was named is rushing over here.

What happened I am on my face in the sand and screaming pain in my back; someone's screaming.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The bed is cold and white; everything is white and clean.

'Mom…?'

'Naomi…Doctor Cullen she's awake.'

I am in a hospital; that's what I know. My back feels like it's on fire and I still don't know why.

'Hello Naomi, I am Doctor Cullen. It seems that you walked to close to the forest and where attacked by an animal.'

Well he's too the point. Mom's face goes red when Doctor Cullen walks in. He looks about 30 with blonde hair, gold eyes and sharp cheek bones.

'But…the boy… Jed?'

'Yes Jed is the boy who found you.'

'What about the boy…he was shaking…and then…'

'Okay Naomi you may have some memory lose but other than that your back should heal in about 2 mouths but there could be some scaring.'

'Scaring…'

'Yes the animal clawed at you back and cursed some damage but it can all be fixed.'

'Doctor, may I please talk to you in privet.'

Mom leaves the room with Doctor Cullen. When it doesn't look like they are coming back I thought it would be a good idea to look at what the Doctor was saying about scares.

I walk over to the mirror and lift up the back of my shirt. I don't see sears but just one large bandage stuck to my back.

'He says sorry.'

A boy; I think he was on the beach too. Maybe he knows what happened to the boy.

'Is he okay, I mean did he get hurt too…by the animal.'

'No…nothing like that.'

The boy laughs at himself and then stars at my back again.

'What is your name?'

'Jacob…Jacob Black.'

'Are you Billy Black's son?'

'How do you know that?'

'My Mom works at the police station and her boss is your Dad's best friend or something. Who was the boy… you know the one with the shakes.'

'Seth Clearwater, he says that his sorry. He tried to help you but couldn't… it's hard to explain here. Could you, can you maybe come around to my place next Saturday. We are having a bonfire, I asked your Mom and she said it was all good if you felt up for it.'

'Will he… I mean Seth be there?'

'Yes. Hey I don't know your name.'

'It's Naomi… Naomi Healy.'

'Nice name, I'll tell Seth. So will you come?'

'Yeah sure, see you there.'

Jacob leaves the room just as Mom and Doctor Cullen enter.

'Naomi, Doctor Cullen thinks it would be best if we went home now.'

'Sure Mom just let me get my things… wait did I bring things.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Mom made me stay home from school for 2 days. 2 days of TV, chicken soap and Panadol.

I go back to school and everyone looks at me like I'm breakable. Carter doesn't even touch me when I see her at the gate.

'How's your back?'

'Better than it looks…'

I lift my shirt up so that it shows my back. The dead skin is peeling off, redness is circled the wounds and sometimes when I lay down too much white ooze oozes out of holes in my back.

'WOW, man that looks bad.'

'It doesn't feel bad.'

School goes by; every time I make a sound or face that shows pain everyone in the room asks if I'm okay. Even the teacher; It's starting to become really annoying.

Mom doesn't treat me any different. She helps me shower and put on clothies but everything else I can do myself.

But that's not the best/worst thing. Every night since I first saw Seth's face, I can't get him out of my head. So I thought the best thing to do would be going to this bonfire Jacob was talking about. And maybe just maybe I might meet Seth and ask him about the animal attack. He might know more then I remember.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

'Mom do you remember when Jacob asked you if I could go the bonfire.'

'Billy Black's son; yeah I remember that, why?'

'Well I was thinking… could I still go?'

'As longs there is an adult and you don't go running off into the woods again.'

'Okay Mom I'll ring up and check…'

I grab the phone and start dialling Jacob's number. He left it at the hospital for me in case I wanted to call.

'Hello… may I ask whose calling.'

There is a girly laughter behind the phone.

'Hi, Jacob its Naomi is that bonfire still on cause Mom said I could go if an adult was going.'

'Yeah my Dad's staying with us. So you think you'll come.'

'Sure.'

More laughter at the other end of the phone.

'Naomi I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow night.'

Tomorrow night, the weeks gone that fast.

'See ya.'

I hang up the phone and run up the stairs to my room.

'Mom there is going to be an adult around so can I still go.'

'Sure. Is that still tomorrow night?'

'Yeah'

The next day we; Mom and I go back to Doctor Cullen to check if my back will heal better in the long run. The doctor's office is still cold and white.

'Doctor Cullen.'

'Hello Ms Healy and Naomi. You may come through now.'

Doctor Cullen talks to Mom for a bit and they work out that I will have to use some type of scare cream on my back or something. Doctor Cullen tells me that things could have gone worse and that I am very lucky they didn't

'So Mom can I still go to the bonfire tonight, please.'


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to all the chicks that have helped me make this story and I hope the bonfire is up to scratch. Also I'm going to post some picture of what Naomi looks like in different clothies and things so they will be up soon.

If you have any other ideas for the story just PM me and I'll see what I can do.

Chapter 11:

Mom drops me off at the Black's house around 6 o'clock. It's one of the normal woodsmen's house; wood logs stacked on top of each other one after the other. A small trail of smoke leads from the back of the house.

Mom thinks it's best if she walks me to the door.

*Knock Knock*

Footsteps that you can hear outside run in.

'Jacob I can handle this, it's just a door.'

A man that looks a lot like Jacob opens the door. He is seated in a wheel chair and has long black hair.

'Hello you must be Naomi and I take it that you August.'

Mom was wearing her cope uniform and had her hands at the ready.

'It's nice to meet you Charlie told me lots about you.'

Mom shakes Billy's hand and they start talking about adult things. Both doors to the house are open and I can see through one end and out the other.

'Would you like to come in now Naomi?'

Billy moves away from the door to let me past. I kiss Mom on the cheek and walk in.

I walk in the back door to outside. Boys and Girls are sitting on loges around the fire. There laughing, smiling and kissing each other's faces off.

'Naomi, glade you could make it.'

Jacob said; his arm was around a young looking girl with brown-red hair and green eyes. When he says my name all the boys brake out into laughter; well everyone except for the boy, Seth whose face fell to the ground.

'Hi everyone'

I could tell my face is bright red because all the boys laugh even more. Seth's face turns the same colour.

'Well Naomi I think there is a seat next to Seth.'

The boys fall into laughter once more. I make my way over to where Seth is sitting. His face is still lowered to the ground.

'I'm sorry for what happened to you. I didn't mean to I swear.'

'What are you talking about? An animal attacked me in the forest when I ran after you. After you got all shake and stuff.'

'What Doctor did you have?'

'Um… Doctor Cullen.'

'I knew it. Well you didn't really get the whole story. You see…'

'Seth! Don't scare the girl. Wait until Billy comes out.'

The girl with the brown-red hair, what was she talking about? I don't get scared; ever.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Mom must have left because Billy wheels himself back outside.

'Okay boys and girls looks like we have a new guest. Naomi Healy her Mom works with Charlie.'

'Hi everyone'

It was like the first time I walked outside. They all start laughing except for Seth; he's still facing the ground.

'Hi Naomi, I'm Quil and this is Clair.'

Quil looks like all the boys around the fire; six pack, tanned and dark hair. But Clair is different she would have to be younger than 5 and won't stay still.

One after the other the boys introduce themselves. They are all have six pack, tanned and dark hair. The girls are different though most of them have dark skin but other than the smiles on their faces they are different people.

The girl I like the most is the one that is sitting with Jacob; Nessie I think he calls her. She has a beautiful face and a wonderful smile; everything about her shines.

Billy settles everyone down before it gets dark. Marshmallows, hot dogs and cokes are passed around. When the cokes past to me from Seth our hands meet; I don't what it is but I don't want to let go. My heart is beating wildly in my chest and everything around us fades out. I star deep into his eyes as he does mine and everything in the world is different.

'Are you 2 done now?'

The boy named Jared's voice interrupts us. We both look away with red cheeks.

Billy starts talk to all of us about the "story". Clair drifts off to sleep, well everyone else looked deeply into the fire. The story goes that they were once this tribe, distant to the boys seating in the circle and that there spirits could transform from animals to humans. Anyway something happens there and then they can transform from human to wolf. But that's not even when it gets freaky; the tribe came alone these leaches or blood suckers and then there was this treaty or something and now they are not allowed to walk on each other's land.

What's with that werewolf and vampires really they have to be joking?

'Scared yet'

Everyone except for sleeping Clair is looking at my face for my reaction.

'Nice joke guys I'm really scared; werewolves and vampires that must work on all the new girls.'

Their faces didn't laugh but look at me in disbelief. The boys began to shake, just like Seth did that day on the beach.

'Boys we can tell her don't scare the girl. Nessie don't you start.'

Billy screamed at them but not one of them would listen they all kept shaking and then it happened. Their bodies transformed into those of great wolfs, all in different colours but all just as dangerous. I look over at the girls none of them seem that worried. I turn my head towards Nessie she smiles at me but not in a nice way. She bears her teeth at me but the only thing I can see is two sharp fangs.

Before I can think I'm on my feet, running. I remember what's in that shade cars and motorbikes. I can start a motorbike I have done it before; cars are not so easy but I think I can still do it. I run to the shed, one of the wolves is after me but I don't remember which one. I jump into the first car and lock the doors; lucky for me the car has the keys in it. With that I'm off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I arrive home early from the party still shaken about what I just saw. What if Mom found out?

I walk through the door of our house and lock the door behind me. Mom is crying in the middle of the room. Had one of them rung? Did she know? Why was she crying?

'Mom what's wrong?'

'Nothing, I just called you Grandma. She said that Tony is getting re-married to a blond bimbo.'

I thought my Mom was over Dad; what he had done to her was wrong but deep down she hated leaving him and hated what he had done to her at the same time.

I walk over to where Mom is laying. I crawl under the blanket that is covering her and hold her close.

'It's okay Mom. We are together now and he doesn't matter.'

I have only heard my Mom cry twice; once when my Grandpa died and now. Her eyes are red and puffy, he noise is the same.

'It's going to be okay Mom. I promise.'

I'm not going to tell her about tonight. She has too many problems all ready. Instead I hold her close till she falls asleep.

In the morning we are both still on the couch when there is a knock at the door.

'I'll get it.'

I open the door to find Charlie in the doorway.

'Hey Naomi, I was wonder is your Mom about.'

'Yeah sure'

Mom is already off the couch and standing in the doorway.

'How may I help you Charlie?'

I walk away from the door and get myself some breakfast. There must have been an emergency at work because after Charlie leaves Mom is dressed and ready to go to work.

'I'm just going out to work Gnomes so is it all right if you stay by yourself for the day?'

I didn't really want to say yes but after what Mom went through last night it might be best for her to get to work.

'Yeah sure Mom, I'll even make dinner.'

'Thanks kid and I'm sorry about last night.'

'That's okay Mom. See you tonight.'

Mom leaves for work and I am alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The first thing I do is lock all the doors. After that is done I grab Mom's spare gun. I place it into the back of my jeans and sit on the couch to watch some TV.

'You couldn't use that especially not on me.'

That voice could only belong to one person, Seth. I pull the gun out from the back of my pants and face it at him; both hands at the ready.

'Don't you need silver bullets for that?'

'I don't know but what I do know is that you're dangerous.'

Seth laughs at what I just said. I wasn't scared of him; I was scared about what he could do.

'I didn't mean to scare you. Truly, I didn't even want you to come but Jacob thought it would be a good idea or something.'

'DON'T! Try and be nice but you can tell Jacob that his car is at the bottom of the ocean.'

'Ha-ha you're the really charmer.'

He started to walk closer to me.

'DON'T! Move; how did you get in here?'

'Well I stayed outside the back door all night. I just wanted to make sure you were safe.'

'That doesn't answer my question.'

'Oh yeah; when you started locking the doors and windows I walk in.'

'Great. Why do you can so much about me? You; well, something and I know I'm just me.'

'It doesn't work like that. When I change into a werewolf; sorry thing I can only control some of my actions and you see…'

'WAIT! You were shaking on the beach. It wasn't an animal attacking me but you.'

'I know I know I'm sorry, really but first I want to answer the first question. You know Clair, how young she is and everything and how Quil takes the most care in her. Well Clair will grow up to marry Quil. It's called Imprinting, I don't know how it works but it just does.'

'Quil has to be at the last 14-18 years older than Clair. How does that work?'

I'm still holding the gun but this time I don't hold it do forcefully. I think I know where his going with this.

'We, meaning the pack can chose if we want to continue being the age we are or age with the ones we love. You remember how the Billy was talking about the guy who had like 3 loves and the last one he knew was the one. Well that's what Imprinting is and it's happened to most of us…. And'

'WAIT! Don't say it, I don't want to hear it but I think I might have a plain.'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

'What do you have in mine?'

'How about we get to know each other before we get into the whole, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you thing.'

'Okay, at least one of us knows what to do about this.'

'It's weird and everything but personal I don't even know your last name, when your birthday is or if you have any family?'

'I know it's wired and at least you know what I am now.'

'What about Nessie is there more than just her?'

'Yes they are the Cullen's'

'WHAT! Charlie my Mom's bosses daughter married one of the Cullen's does that mean that she's a vampire too.'

'Yeah, Nessie is her daughter. I thought a girl who lives in town would know all this.'

'I only just moved here from Seattle with my Mom.'

'Well I guess I don't know anything about you.'

We talked and talked for hours. Seth has a sister, Leah and lives with her and there Mother. His father died a couple of years back because of a heart attack. He told me about what happened to Bella, about how there pack split up and then came together again under different rules. About Nessie and Jacob about all the other boys and they stories too.

'It's getting late'

The darkness outside was moving in on us and I know that Mom is going to be home soon.

We are sitting together on the couch, his arms around the back of my neck and I swear this is the closes I have ever been to a boy. Our feet meet together at the end of the couch; we are truly wrapped in each other.

'What are you thinking about?'

'What my Mom's going to say when she comes home from work and if I should tell her about everything.'


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

'Maybe it's best if you don't tell her.'

'Yeah, I don't think I should.'

Seth moves his hand into mine and looks deep into my eyes. His head leans closer to mine and I meet him halfway in a kiss.

We are so caught up in a kiss that neither of us notice when Mom walks.

'NAOMI, who is this.'

'Mom, oh sorry this is Seth.'

I look over at Seth and his cheeks are bright red. By the look on Mom's face I'm doing the same. She burst out laughing.

'Hello Seth, I'm Naomi's Mom Anne.'

'I'm sorry about intruding.'

'No need, I'm sorry for walking in on you two. Naomi I'm going to cook dinner is Seth staying.'

'If it's not too much of a hassle'

Mom leaves Seth and I alone again and it's back to kissing. I don't know what it is about Seth but I just like being close to him.

Mom made roast chicken, vegetables with grave. Usually Mom and I would eat the legs of the chicken and leave the rest for another day but with Seth, he eats everything. He has 6 potatoes, 4 pieces of pumpkin and almost all of the chicken. Must be a wolf thing.

'Thanks very much for the dinner Ms Healy.'

'No problem Seth but your Mom is probable worrying about you.'

'No she has my sister to keep here company.'

'Mom is it okay if I walk Seth home, he doesn't life that far away.'

'Sure but make sure your back by 11.'

'Alright Mom see ya.'

I kiss her on the forehead and walk over to Seth. I hold is hand as we walk out the back door.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

'You don't even know where I live.'

'So then I can just find out.'

We walk into the forest a little until the lights from my house can't be seen.

'Naomi, could I be honest with you.'

'Sure anything you want to tell me I am here.'

'I was so scared that you wouldn't like me, that you would just walk away and be scared for the rest of your life.'

'I must admit when you were shaking on the beach I had never been so scared in my life but after that not really. When I ran away it was because I wasn't sure what you were going to do to me. Not because I was scared of you.'

His body started to shake again, so I took a couple of steps back. Within seconds he was in his wolf form.

'Can I… touch you?'

His head moved as if to tell me yes.

I place my hand into the matter of fur that covers the entire outside of his body. His fur is warm just like is skin was when we were laying on the couch together.

'Seth you should be thinking that. Someone could read it you know'

A man's voice deep but clear. A girl stood next to him. Seth changes back into human form.

'Hello Edward and Bella.'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

'Hello.'

Bella isn't that Charlie's daughter.

'Naomi, this is Edward and Bella there Nessie, I mean Renesmee parents.'

He moves closer to my ear.

'They're also vampires.'

I move over to his ear.

'Yeah you told me.'

There's an awkward silence before anyone speaks again.

'Would you two both stop it. Now Naomi I was hoping that you would like to join Seth, Jacob, Leah and Sue on a dinner party we are hosting to celebrate Rosalie and Emmett's wedding.'

'Sound cool to me. What day is that again?'

'Next Sunday.'

'I'm sure we can both make it.'

'Alright then since that's been dealt with think we should be off.'

Edward's hand grabs Bella's and they run off into the forest.

'Are you really going to go to this blood suckers party? You're not even scared.'

'Yeah why not, being friendly is what I do best.'

'Even to blood suckers?'

'Yes, even to blood suckers.'

We walk in silence for a little longer.

'I better get going; your Mom's going to lose it.'

'Okay then, when will I see you next?'

'I might just appear on Tuesday, we'll never know.'

Seth changes into his wolf forum and runs off into the forest. Out of sight and out of mind. Bella is a lot prettier than I thought she would be. Must be all that stuff about vampires being beautiful.

I start to walk back to the house. Mom is probably worried about me. After last night everything has gone so fast. Then I hear the screaming come from inside.

_I just wanted to thank all of you guys for review. I have just finished writing all the chapters so I'll be posting more often from now on._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

I'm running before I can think of a reason not to. I reach the back door in what seems like seconds. I bash the door down and running in to find the worst sight possible. She's not moving, she doesn't even look like she's breathing, blood is all over the place and she has bruises everywhere. Who could have done this to her and in such a short span of time? Vampires; no they could have. I have to trust what Seth said.

I run to the phone and call Charlie. It's the only thing I can think of. Charlie is around within a couple of minutes. He calls an ambulance and helped me clean up Mom. The ambulance came and took Mom to the hospital. I went with her and Charlie tagged along in his car behind us. They took Mom away from me and sat me in the waiting room.

What was going on? Mom was nice to everyone nobody could have done this to her and if so then who? What was with Charlie he seemed to really care for Mom? This weekend seemed like it would never end.

'She's going to be okay. Doctor Cullen said that she is in a stable condition but that she could be in a coma for about a week.'

'WHAT? A coma'

'Calm down Naomi she's going to be okay.'

'No Charlie you listen. She's all I have, where am I going to stay and what am I going to do if she doesn't wake up. What then'

'I called Bella she said that you guys meet and if it's alright with you, she said that you could stay at her house for a while.'

'I don't want to talk about that right now. Who did this to her?'

'The boys are checking the house as we speak. They said that someone broke in but didn't leave a trace. I'm trying my best.'

This is all going so fast. Like a wave rushing over my head. Vampires, werewolves, Seth's love for me, Mom, Charlie, living with vampires but most of all the future. What was I doing here? Mom was my rock nothing could break us. I promised that I would always be there for her and now look what happened. Everything is a mess and I don't know what I am going to do with myself. What if I'm right and she never wakes up, she's stays frozen in a bed for the rest of her life. Why can't I just be a normal teen that doesn't have a mother in a coma and has a werewolf that she can't get off her mind? Why can't I just be like them?

I can feel the tears running down my face but I don't attempt to move them away from my face. They show how much pain I'm in. Charlie hands me a tissue but I don't take it, I just stare at the wall while tears streamed down my face.

I must have fallen to sleep because the next thing I remember I'm in a white modern room, nothing like my own and nothing like the hospitals. When my eyes fully open I see a small girl with short brown hair and gold eyes. This can only mean one thing, Vampires.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

'Hello Naomi, I'm Alice you'll be stay with me for a couple of days till they have fully searched you house. I hope that's okay?'

'Um… could I wake up first, please?'

'Oh sorry I'm not really use to humans being around. Well not since Bella.'

'Who brought me here?'

'Oh that was Seth. Charlie called Bella to pick you up but Bella wasn't around so Nessie called Jacob and then Jacob called Seth. He didn't want to stay. He thought you needed some space.'

'So he brought me here.'

'Yes, he thought that being around a group of vampires would help keep you safe.'

'Nice'

'I laid some clothies out on the end of your bed when you're ready to get dressed we can take you down to the hospital if you like?'

The smell of bacon and eggs filled the room. Seth had told me that vampire didn't need to eat so they must have really gone to some effort.

'I'll be down soon.'

'Okay when you're ready.'

Alice leaves me alone in the room. At the end of my bed lays a blue skirt, long sleeved black dress shirt and black ballet flats. This is nothing I would ever wear but it will have to do. I walk down the stairs into a large living room. Everything looks like it's been brought brand new. A blond hair man stands in the corner of the room; a brown hair women and Alice are in the kitchen cooking.

'I don't know how you eat that.'

'Jasper, be nice Naomi is our guest.'

'Naomi this is Jasper. I am Esme and you have meet Alice. It's nice to have you staying with us, I am sorry about your Mother.'

'No Thank You for letting me stay here on such short notice. Has there been any new information about my Mom?'

'No not any since last night. They didn't find any possibilities to who could have done this to your Mother.'

'Thank you anyway. What's for breakfast?'

Alice comes out of the kitchen in a clean white apron.

'I hope you like bacon and eggs.'


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

I ate breakfast in silence. After that Alice drives me to the hospital. Mom looks the same as she did when she left for work yesterday morning. Her hair has been comb to the side and the blood has been cleaned from her face. The bruises can still be seen on most of her body. But the only thing that really throws me is to see Charlie sitting in the chair beside her. His hair is a mess and he is still wearing his uniform from yesterday.

'I'm just going to go use the bath room.'

Alice leaves the room in a very pixie like fashion and leaves Mom, Charlie and I in alone in the room.

'How is she?'

I don't know what else to ask. Who said that he could stay here in my Mother's room and then send me away.

'Better, she could wake up at any time.'

'So then why doesn't she?'

'The doctor said it was something to do with trauma. Whoever did this to her cause her some trouble.'

'Okay.'

I look at Mom; so still, quite. With everything that has happened to her who could be against her. Alice appears in the doorway.

'You can go now Alice. I think I'll just stay here for now.'

'Sure. I have to go into town anyway.'

I grab an extra chair from the side and sit down. I hold Mom's hand and pray that she'll just wake up. Nothing happens and after 5 hours I think it's time that I call Alice. The phone rings a number of times before she picks up.

'Hello?'

'Alice nothing's happening down here could you come pick me up.'

'Sure.'

Within a couple of minutes Alice arrives and we drive back to her house. I walk in and only Jasper and Esme is home. Doctor Cullen works 24/7 and only stops on weekends. Esme had cooked dinner and this time Jasper sat down at the table.

'I am sorry about your Mom but I don't really know how to act around humans much. The kids at school just left me alone so I'm sorry if I seem a bit distant.'

'That's okay.'

'Shouldn't you be going back to school soon anyway?'

Right school I completely forgot.

'I think I'll go tomorrow maybe.'

'Jasper, don't pressure her. Naomi you can go back whenever you like.'

'Thanks but I think Jasper's right I need to get out more.'

'Naomi it only happened yesterday. Slow yourself down; think about everything that's happened to you. Your life is moving way too quickly. Slow down and think.'

'Okay.'

I eat my dinner without saying another word. Maybe Esme is right. Slow down Naomi, the world will pass you by. I walk up to the bedroom and start to cry.

What am I doing with myself? Seth has so much love for me and it's really scary. I'm living with a group of vampires and I haven't even met them all yet. My dad is in Seattle somewhere with a blond bimbo. My best friend I haven't seen in 2 mouths. And in between 2 mouths I have found my soul mate, got my back scarred, had my Mom in a coma and lived with a bunch of vampires. This isn't the Naomi Healy I know. So where did she go?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

The next morning is the same as the other. Alice has laid out different clothes for me; a black lace skirt, purple jumper with bottoms and tie and the same ballet flats.

'Morning'

Jasper is cooking this time while Alice is looking out the window at something distant.

'Morning Jasper, what's Alice doing…?'

'Nothing different just thinking about what she should do for the party.'

'Right the one for the wedding.'

'Yes, Rosalie is coming over after to talk about the party.'

'May I stay when she comes, please?'

'You'll have to ask Alice.'

'She can stay; we might just find a job for her.'

'Breakfast is served human.'

'Thank you Jasper.'

Alice moves away from the window and sits next to me. Jasper does the same till I've finished eating.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

I visited Mom, cried my eyes out and stared at Charlie. Alice took me back to the house where we waited till Rosalie showed up.

'Their here.'

Alice said that Emmett and Rosalie had been away for some time. They had gone on a small holiday away from the rest of them just to see what would happen.

Emmett is a tall, strong built man with dark hair and gold eyes. Rosaline was a model looking women; blond hair, gold eyes, a slim figure and sharp cheek bones. They both look stunning and they both look like vampires.

'Emmett, Rosaline it's great to see you again.'

'And you too, Alice.'

Rosaline's eyes look dead at me.

'You must be Naomi.'

'Yes, it's very nice to meet you. Alice has been looking forward to this for days.'

'I see.'

'Your Seth's chick right…?'

Emmett's voice booms through the room.

'Something like that.'

We all sit down and start to talk the party and the wedding. Emmett wants simple and elegant but Rosaline wants big and bright. In the end they chose simple and elegant.

'I want a violin player for the music. Nothing over done but just one would be fine.'

'Sounds, good to me. Know anyone who can play.'

This is my time to step in. Back when I was 4 my dad thought it would be nice for me to start playing an instrument so I picked the violin.

'I think that we could teach Nessie if she could stay away from Jacob for long enough.'

'Um…I can play. You know I haven't played in a while so I might just need a bit of practise but I can still play.'

Rosaline looks me dead in the eyes.

'She'll do but you're going to have to make her look a little better.'

'So it's settled then, Naomi will do the music.'


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

'I can go and get it right now if you like.'

'Sure, sounds good where is it?'

'Down at the house.'

'Alright then, EMMETT!'

'Yeah babe what can I do for you?'

'Run Naomi down to her house for me could you.'

'Okay, where do you live?'

I tell Emmett where I live and then all as he tells me is to hold on. I jump on this back and hold on to his shoulders for dear life. We arrive in no time and then his off again. Alice has given me 10 minutes to pack some of my stuff and then get out of the house.

The police have turned over every corner in the house. You wouldn't be able to see it if you hadn't of lived here but everything looks just like it did the day we moved in. I raced up stairs to my bedroom and start to pack. I take some of the clothies that are washed and placed them into the bag. It's only then that I notice the figure in the doorway.

'DAD!'

'Your about has pleased as your mother about seeing me.'

'You, what are you doing here?'

'Nothing I just thought that you would like to see your dear old Dad again.'

'Don't come near me, I know you did that to Mom and now she might never wake up again.'

'Then you would have to come back and live with me.'

Something is up with him. He's not himself. When he spoke the last words his face turned into something like a crazy person.

'Calm down Dad everything is going to work out just let me go.'

His body is blocking the door and I'm stuck in the room.

'No cause you'll leave me again.'

What have I done to him, to Mom? I'm making everyone's life a misery. Tears are running down my face and all I can think about is what I have done to the people I love.

'You heard her, let the girl past.'

Seth

_Notes: So I hope that you like everything about this story and I have almost finished writing it. So I hope it's good. I can end it at chapter 30 if you like but I have some other ideas of how it can end. If you would like to review with any ideas feel free and I'll try and put most of them in. Hope you like this chapter._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

'I'm her father boy; don't go telling me what to do.'

'Seth what are you doing. Something's not right with him.'

Seth looks at me with sadness in his eyes. What have I done to him now?

'Okay, Tony if you leave I won't call the police.'

'Don't tell me what to do.'

Within seconds Dad's face relaxes and then he pulls one of Mom's good kitchen knives. It has a red handle and a large blade. His body turns around and lunges at Seth.

'SETH!'

Seth is already 3 steps ahead of me and Dad. When Dad turns around with the knife in his hand the first thing he hits is Seth's upper arm but Seth has moved mostly out of his way. He screams in pain but then knocks the knife out of Dad's hands. Blood starts to rush out of his arm but he has Dad pined to the wall before he even noticed.

Then Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Esme walk into the living room down stairs. Dad drops down to the ground as Alice runs up to my side at a fast speed.

'Are you alright?'

'What have I done?'

Then my world goes black just like it should. Everything is wrong, when I moved here it was to start a new future. Not get stuck in the past.

…..

When I wake up I'm back at Alice's. I don't want to get up so I don't. I know Alice knows I'm awake but when she comes up and I pretend to be asleep she doesn't question it. Around 4 o'clock I get hungry and walk down stairs in my pj's.

'Is Seth alright?'

'Hello to you too.' Rosaline said in a sarcastic why.

'Sorry did you want me to be dressed and look presentable.'

'No but you could have put some clothies on.'

'Rosaline be nice, please. You can ask him yourself his in the room next to yours.' Alice said butting in before Rose could say anything else.

'Alice is there anything to eat around here.' I try to sound polite

'It's all up with Seth.'

'Thank you.'

I walk up the stairs to the room next to mine. Hoping Seth is alright.

'Hey' Seth says when he sees me in the doorway.

'Hey, you alright?'

'Yeah, just a bit of a small cut. How are you about everything?'

'How did you get to my house anyway?'

'Remember when I said I'll see you on Tuesday.'

'Oh right but you did know that I was at Alice's right?'

'Yeah but she told me that you had gone home to get something so I thought I would come see you.'

'That's when you saw Dad in my doorway.'

'Something like that.'

'You sure you're alright, you seemed pretty bummed after seeing your parental.'

'Yeah, he was never really nice to my Mum and me. ' Tears are streaming down my face as I remember the emotions that face me.

'Hey come over here.' I walk over to the bed where Seth lays. He opens up is arms and I fall into them.

'Everything will work out I promise.'

'Don't be so nice to me this is my entire fault.'

'Don't blame it on yourself I told you everything is going to work out.'

'Okay then I trust you.' Seth holds me well I cry.

'You should get some more sleep.'

'I want to talk to you some more. Please don't leave.'

'I'm not going anywhere. What do you mean when you said that he was never really nice to you?'

'That's because he was a little abusive'

'Really?' I feel Seth tense up beside me.

'Yeah but don't worry about it, that's why Mom and I left so that he wouldn't hurt us anymore.'

'I will never do that to you.'

'I know you won't' Seth holds me like that till I fall to sleep.


End file.
